


The Incident at the Eden Club

by UnifiedNations



Series: Ace Detective [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AKA Detective Dickhead, Ace Connor, As wholesome as a murder at a sex club gets, Asexual Character, Asexual Connor, But nothing sexual, Connor Deserves Happiness, Father-Son Relationship, Fucking Gavin, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank understands him, Hank unoffically adopts Connor, Hurt/Comfort, No beta we die like self-sacrificing androids, Non-Consensual Touching, Panic Attacks, The Android version of, The Eden Club, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnifiedNations/pseuds/UnifiedNations
Summary: After being called to another murder at The Eden Club, Connor realises something about himself he didn't know beforehand, Hank helps him get there and Gavin is... Gavin.Asexual Connor, rated teen for swearing.





	The Incident at the Eden Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KottaKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KottaKitty/gifts).



> I love, /love/ seeing ace Connor fics. Because what's the point of having fictional characters if you don't self-project onto them?
> 
> (Just want to point out, I'm not making Connor ace because he's an android. It's just the way he is, like with the awakening each android discovers their own sexuality.)
> 
> The non-consensual touching isn't anything sexual, but it's unfamiliar and uncomfortable. Also, Amanda in this fic is a human sex worker working in The Eden Club, not the programme. That would be weird. They just have the same name.
> 
> I like to think that Hank, as an angry millenial, knows a shit tonne about different sexualities and doesn't judge people on it.

“… _This is dispatch to Lieutenant Anderson, you’re wanted at a suspected homicide at The Eden Club on...”_

 

“Oh Christ, another one?” Hank grumbled through a mouthful of chicken wrap, hurriedly re-wrapping the foil around his lunch. Next to him Connor opened his eyes, having been running through the diagnostics he received on his software.

 

“The Eden Club? That's where we went for the Blue-Haired Traci case.” He murmured, fastening his seatbelt as Hank pulled away from the curb. “That establishment seems to attract incidents like this.”

 

“Yeah, where there’s sex and money there’s always gonna be murder for some reason.” Hank replied, picking up his drink from the cup holder on the dashboard. “I heard they’ve opened it up for humans and androids to work and visit, so… that’ll be different.”

 

Connor shrugged, watching the city pass by as they drove.

 

“Have you ever been a customer at any such establishment, Hank?” He asked calmly, jerking in alarm when Hank choked on his drink. “Hank? Are you alright?” Hank pounded his chest a few times, managing to not veer off the road.

 

“’m fine, that’s, uh. Not a question I expected you to ask.” He cleared his throat, putting the drink back down. “Uh, no. Never saw the point in paying for sex.” There was a moment of silence as he glanced at Connor. “How about you? Ever thought about it?”

 

Connor’s LED circled blue before settling back on the solid colour.

 

“No. I’ve never felt any attraction towards places like that, although I do not judge people who work or use the services provided there.” Another few seconds of silence passed as he thought about it. He knew that androids did partake in romantic and sexual activities, and as shown by Markus, Simon and North, then Kara and Luther, they did find comfort in contact with other androids. He even knew of several humans and androids who had taken up romantic and/or sexual relations with each other.

 

So why did he not have the same urge?

 

It was a thought that stayed with him for the whole of the rest of the ride to The Eden Club and was only snapped out of his processing by Hank snapping his fingers to gain his attention.

 

“You okay, Connor?” Hank looked concerned. How long had he been absent for?

 

“I’m fine. Just thinking.” Sexualities were confusing, he concluded, and filed the subject away for another time.

 

They entered The Eden Club through the front door, as they had the first time which now felt like so long ago. Officer Miller was talking to a few of the club staff, most of which were wearing dressing gowns or barely-covering lingerie.

 

“Lets see what we got.” Hank approached Officer Miller who, upon noticing him, finished his conversation with the staff and instead turned to the lieutenant.

 

Connor took the chance and scanned his surroundings, noting the changes to the establishment since their last visit. Several of the glass cases still remained but some had been removed and replaced with windows leading to small rooms instead, presumably for humans who worked there and couldn’t stand for 24 hours a day. The sleazy (as Hank had called him) owner was still there but this time Connor detected several very small security cameras set up at various points in the room. Good. That meant they may not be placing several hundred dollars worth of sex club time on Hank’s expense account this time.

 

Although it had admittedly been funny to watch Captain Fowler try to not laugh as they tried to explain where the money had gone.

 

“Connor!” He turned at the sound of his name, going to stand with Hank and Officer Miller. “Good news, scene is less than an hour old so you won’t have to touch all the staff up this time around.”

 

“That is fortunate. I also detected several security cameras in the corners of this room, once I can get access to their feeds I will report to you.” Conner fed back, then paused. “Is there also bad news?”

 

“Yeah, Gavin’s in there. Again.” Hank grimaced, sending a dirty look to the crime scene door. “Swear to god, that man hears the words ‘sex club’ and comes running. Asshole.”

 

“Maybe he’s a regular and needed to bribe witnesses.” Connor replied, smiling when Hank snorted and Officer Miller laughed. “Shall we investigate the crime scene, Lieutenant?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.” They entered the room, eerily reminiscent to the Blue-Haired Traci case from the year before, and were met with a dead male hanging half-on and half-off the bed.

 

“Anyone else getting creepy deja-vu or is it just me?” Hank asked as they approached, Connor already scanning the scene.

 

“Yeah, nothing’s changed much. Still got that thing following you around like a lost puppy.” Gavin sneered, looking away as Connor glanced over him.

 

“And you’re still here being a pain in my ass. Just like old times.” His grin had no mirth to it and he heavily patted Gavin on the back, nearly knocking him over. “Why don’t you go interview someone while me and Connor- Connor, don’t- oh for fucks sake,” He sighed, seeing that Connor had already put his fingers into his mouth.

 

“What the actual fuck is he doing-” Gavin spluttered, taking a step back.

 

“I am determining the nature of this stain on the bedsheet. It’s red wine, recently opened and not vintage.”

 

“Why the fuck would you lick it?!”

 

“Technically I licked my fingers-”

 

“He’s basically a miniature forensics lab. You don’t wanna know what else he’s licked.” Hank sighed, rubbing his temple. “Go on, it’s your turn to spend three hundred dollars on sex androids while on a case. Have fun.” This was met with a middle finger as Gavin turned on his heel and stormed out.

 

“I’m sure if we checked his bank records that’s exactly what we’d find.” Connor murmured as Hank crouched beside him, laughing. Connor’s lips twitched up in a smile- he’d detected an increase in how much Hank laughed recently and it never failed to make him feel lighter.

 

“Right, c’mon. Corpse report time.”

 

~*~

 

After spending several minutes scanning the corpse and the room Connor and Hank exited to the lobby where several officers and staff were still hovering. Connor spotted Reed standing in the corner of the lobby talking to a staff member and hand her something- he assumed it was a business card for further information. That would be the professional thing to assume.

 

He began scanning the faces in the room for any more information he could gain but only a few seconds into his scan, he was interrupted by a hand on his arm.

 

“Hey there,” Came a voice from just behind him. Connor turned around to see one of the women he had been scanning standing a lot closer than she was before. “My name’s Amanda. You like what you see?”

 

Connor blinked, LED flashing yellow. Although there was no reason for it to affect him, the name Amanda always set off warning alarms in his head. “The colour scheme is a little garish for my taste, but I can appreciate the theme the decorators are going for.” He looked around, noting that Reed had moved to another corner and appeared to be watching him with a smirk. Amanda- not an android, he noted, but a human- laughed and wound her arm around his. Connor felt his thirium pump quicken in it’s beating and he swallowed out of reflex, running a scan on himself and seeing his stress level begin to rise.

 

_Stress level: 16%._

 

She was touching him. He didn’t like it.

 

_Stress level: 32%._

 

Her name was Amanda.

 

_Stress level: 52%._

 

“I haven’t seen you around here before. Do you come-”

 

“I don’t come here.” Connor interrupted, attempting to extract himself from her grip. “I come here on cases and that’s all, I don’t- I don’t-”

 

_Stress level: 64%._

 

His stress level was still rapidly going up, why was this happening? What was happening to him? Was he malfunctioning? The LED on his temple lit up red and began to flash. “I need to, to get back to m-my-” Fuck fuck _fuck_ \- where was Hank, where was his-

 

“Connor?”

 

-his dad.

 

“Connor, son, what’s wrong?” Hank stepped over, placing a hand on his shoulder. Unlike the woman’s trapping grip, Hank’s was steady and calming. “What the hell did you say to him?” He turned to Amanda who had stepped back and was looking more than a little freaked out by this turn of events.

 

“I- I don’t know, I just...” She looked ashamed, “That detective over there, he gave me a hundred dollars to come speak to this guy, he said he was shy- I’m sorry-”

 

Hank turned to see Reed not-so sneakily filming the encounter on his phone.

 

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me...” He growled, ready to march over and tear Gavin apart limb from limb until Connor grabbed his arm. The android’s LED was still flashing red but at a slower pace than a few moments ago. Hank thought it through before deciding on his course of action. “Connor isn’t shy, he’s asexual and that detective over there is a prick.” Instead of charging over and punching Gavin in his smug face, he slipped the woman several ten dollar bills and leaned closer. “This is for you if you go over there and ‘accidentally’ stamp on his feet with those stunnin’ heels of yours.”

 

Amanda blinked at him, accepting the notes and looking back over at Gavin who winked at her. Her eyes narrowed and she smiled- like a shark. “It would be my pleasure.” She murmured, before turning back to Connor who was still frozen in place. “I am sorry. I really am.” Before walking in Gavin’s direction.

 

After she’d left, Hank turned back to Connor who was staring into space, LED steadily pulsing yellow.

 

“You okay kid?” He murmured, gripping Connor’s biceps. It took a few seconds but Connor blinked, turning his face to meet Hank’s gaze.

 

_Stress level: 59%._

 

“I- yes. I am fine.” His voice was flat, the LED flickering. “I. I am not sure what is happening to me. M-m-my thirium pump regulator is- overacting, and my stress level is-is-is-”

 

“Connor, calm down. Breath.” Hank squeezed his biceps before moving his hands to Connor’s shoulders. “C’mon, lets step outside.”

 

“I do not breath.” Connor stated, but let himself be guided outside. Once they reached the sidewalk Hank pushed him to lean against the wall, patting him on the shoulder before retracting his hand. Out of his own control, one of Connor’s hands shot out and grabbed his sleeve.

 

“Connor?” Hank stepped closer. Connor shook his head, closing his eyes and running diagnostics on himself. His stress levels had reached 64%, the highest they had been in the year since the incident with the RK900 in the Cyberlife warehouse.

 

“I don’t. Know.” He mentally brought forth a memory of playing with Sumo in the park from several days ago in an attempt to calm himself and watched with relief as his stress levels began to reduce. “I… panicked. She was touching me and-” He shuddered, still clutching Hank’s sleeve. “I didn’t like it.”

 

_Stress level: 44%._

 

Hank brought his other hand up and squeezed Connor’s wrist. He wasn’t exactly great with emotions but he tried so hard, and Connor knew that.

 

“Her name was Amanda.” He blurted out, staring at the floor. He’d heard of the phrase ‘wishing the floor would open and swallow him whole’ before, but had never had a feeling to put to it until now. That was also unpleasant, he noted. “Like. Like _her_.”

 

Hank nodded, moving his hand from Connor’s wrist to his shoulder and pulling him into a hug. Connor shuddered as he closed his eyes and watched as his stress level dropped below twenty. He was starting to feel functional again.

 

_Stress level: 9%._

 

“Connor. Look at me.” Hank gently took him by the arms and separated them, voice steady. Connor took several seconds to look up but was greeted with a warm smile when he did. “That bitch is gone, remember? She’s not in your head any more.”

 

Connor nodded, closing his eyes for a few seconds before reopening them. He took a deep breath- less out of necessity to breath, and more just as a calming mechanism- and let it out, letting his arms fall back to his sides. One hand sneaked into his pocket and retrieved his coin, spinning it idly between his fingers.

 

“I know. And I know the… Amanda in there is not the same one. I know it.” And yet it still affects me, he wanted to say. Wanted to scream and tear her out of his head, even though she and her godforsaken garden were long gone.

 

“Good. How ‘bout you grab the security footage and we get going? Miller and Detective Dickhead are getting the witness statements, there isn’t much we can do.” Hank suggested, shrugging one shoulder. Connor considered it before nodding. He didn’t feel tired, per se, but felt like he would very much like to sit in the car and go into stasis for a while.

 

“Okay. I’ll go and find the security terminal.” He stood straight and tugged on his jacket, a movement that often helped calm his nerves, or whatever the android equivalent was. They re-entered the club just in time to see Amanda ‘accidentally’ step backwards into Reed and viciously dig the heel of her stiletto shoe into his toes. The resulting screech was quite amazing and Connor winced as his audio receptors received it, followed by a torrent of insults from the detective as he clutched his foot.

 

Hank was shaking with barely hidden laughter beside him and he grinned at Amanda, who winked at them as she exited the lobby.

 

“Wow Reed, you’ve gotta be more careful.” He said loudly, approaching the detective and giving Connor time to find the security terminal. He laid a hand on the side of it, making copies of the footage and emailing them to Hank as he ran through them.

 

“Hank.” Connor called, turning to where the two detectives were talking- or arguing, it was usually the same with those two. “I have the footage and a lead. We can leave now.”

 

As Hank approached his partner- son- whatever Connor was to him now, Reed called out,

 

“Hope you enjoyed her, Connor!” Still clutching his foot and attempting to smirk through the pain.

 

“In your own immortal words, Detective Reed,” Connor replied flatly before holding up his middle finger and exiting the club as Hank cackled behind him.

 

~*~*~

 

Connor had been in stasis for exactly seven minutes and thirty eight seconds when he remembered something he’d wanted to ask.

 

“Hank?”

 

“Christ, Connor. Made me jump.” Hank shook himself before glancing over at the android. “Yeah?”

 

There was several seconds of silence while Connor considered what to say, his LED circling blue.

 

“You told the woman- Amanda-” He forced himself to use the name. “That I am asexual.”

 

Hank winced, shifting in his seat.

  
“Uh, yeah. Sorry, I just kinda assumed-”

 

“No, you. I think you’re right.” Connor interrupted, forehead creasing as he brought up the definition from his memory banks. “Asexual: A person who does not experience sexual feelings or desires. I may not be a person in the true sense of the word, but…” It felt like it fitted. Like it explained what he felt was wrong with him. It felt… good. “I did not have a word to put with what I feel before, and I like it. I’m asexual.”

 

Hank smiled opposite him and moved his hand from the gearstick to pat Connor’s shoulder.

 

“Good for you, kid. Glad you’re still finding shit out about yourself. Makes you more of a person than Reed.” He commented dryly, returning his focus to driving. “So, tell me about this lead.”

 

Connor smiled.

 

_Stress level 0%._

**Author's Note:**

> I will 100% do more ace Connor fics if anyone has any prompts!
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me alive to write another day.


End file.
